Naruto's Sports Rush: Surfboarding
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is hired by Eiken to fill in for an ill Densuke Mifune and our favorite blonde finds him working with the shy yet lovely Chiharu, who slowly takes a liking to him. NarutoxChiharu.


What's up, friends? Welcome to the first installment of my new lemon mini-series that crosses _**Naruto **_over with the ecchi-laden series known as _**Eiken **_as everyone's favorite blonde ninja helps the ridiculously busty girls of the Eiken club through various sports. To start this series, Naruto will be paired with the amazingly busty but shy _**Eiken **_protagonist Chiharu Shinonome as they surf the gnarly waves of the ocean. Enjoy and I suggest those with cloths or towels nearby use them as what you are about to read may give you nosebleeds.  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own _**Naruto **_or _**Eiken**_.  
**Notes: **As always, this takes place after the current Shinobi World and it is set after the events of the _**Eiken **_anime where Chiharu is now 17 although she's still single. Starting with this story, Naruto's height is 5'9 and his voice actor is Patrick Seitz; both reasons being to show how much he's grown.

* * *

_Interviewing the Star_

_Raptorcloak: It's your favorite Velociraptor in a cloak, people!_

_*Audience claps*_

_Raptorcloak: As always, let's give a warm round of applause to everyone's favorite ninja, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_*Naruto appears on stage; waves at the audience before sitting down.*_

_Raptorcloak: How are you, Naruto? You've sure grown since the last time I saw you._

_Naruto: I've been resting from the war until the Hokage name is as good as mine._

_Raptorcloak: Wow; even your voice sounds different._

_Naruto (laughing): Yeah, I get that a lot now. So, what's the move this time?_

_Raptorcloak: If you think the girls from __**Queen's Blade **__and hentai are incredibly hot, check these girls out._

_*Hands picture to Naruto and he sees the girls he'll be paired up with before blushing and covering his crotch.*_

_Naruto: Holy smokes! Are they real?!_

_Raptorcloak: Real as you and me, Naruto._

_Naruto: This'll be so cool!_

_Raptorcloak: So, without further ado, let's have Naruto get jiggly with it._

_*Audience and Naruto laughs*_

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto looked at the address off envelope and inspected it before looking back to the large house in front of him. He had been requested to help a club that went by the name Eiken and it was by a woman named Kirika Misono.

He knocked on the door and then, it opened to reveal a 5'11 woman of the same age with long purple hair in a ponytail that reached past her ankles with a purple ribbon and black eyes. She wore a high school outfit which had a green sweater and yellow vest with grey and red sneakers.

The most jaw-dropping feature about the woman was her curvaceous figure with her hips of 24 (61 cm), her sexy waist of 35 (89 cm), and the most impressive feature of all were her immense breasts of 39G (99 cm). Naruto couldn't believe his eyes and the woman smiled at his reaction.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The woman said.

"That's me." Said the blushing Naruto and the woman chuckled before smothering his head between her breasts.

"I'm Kirika Misono. Glad you could make it." Said Kirika before using her breasts to pull Naruto into the house and slammed the door shut. She jumped back and freed Naruto, who fell onto his back.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Just welcoming you; in the meantime, make yourself comfortable." Kirika said as she walked over Naruto and to his nosebleed of a shock, she wore nothing underneath her skirt. He blushed and jumped to his feet before entering what he guessed was the kitchen.

Naruto saw a 5'6 blond woman with who wore a very short red Chinese cheongsam, with gold linings and a pink rose etched upon it. On her arms, she wore big, yellow wrist bands and on her legs wore black knee-high socks and red shoes, and yellow band on her right thigh.

Behind her was what looked to be a brown bear and once Naruto looked at it closely, he realized the bear was nothing more than a mere costume. The blond woman stood by a bespectacled woman with shoulder-length, lime-green hair with matching eyes with a dark green-checker dress along a white high-collared undershirt and they were cooking ramen.

"Oh, hi there, you're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, right?" The blonde woman, Lin Grace, asked.

"Yep, that's me." Naruto responded.

"Welcome, I'm Lin Grace and this is Komon." Lin said with a friendly smile.

"Hello." The shy Komon stuttered; her shyness levels having grown at Naruto's presence.

"Right now, we're making some ramen, so feel free to join us." Lin said and Naruto nodded as he sat his backpack near a cabinet before he felt something soft touch the back of his leg.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Naruto-san." Naruto turned to see a pink-haired 4'9 girl with glasses of 15 years with a bust 43L (11 cm) and she smiled up at him.

"No worries, uh, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Komoe Harumachi. Pleased to meet you." Komoe said as she shook Naruto's hand and she walked into the kitchen. Naruto walked into the hallway until he reached the bathroom and he wasn't prepared for what happened then.

A 5'2 redheaded woman of his age with twin pigtails that reached to her waist and eyes of the same color accidently walked into his path from inside the bathroom and bumped into him. Then, a banana peel that happened to be near his foot was stepped on and the two fell to the ground.

Naruto landed on his back before the woman's rear hit his face and her soft lower flesh squished against his face. The woman groaned as she unknowingly rubbed and wiggled her keister against his head.

The woman blushed once she realized what she was doing and she sprung to her feet. She blushed and reached down towards Naruto.

"Please forgive me for that." The woman said and before Naruto could get a clear look at her, he slipped on the peel while getting up and fell onto her back. Naruto and the woman fell onto the floor before he felt an incredibly, soft yet firm feeling underneath his hands.

"Uh…um…your hand?" The woman bashfully said with a blush on her face and Naruto slowly looked down at her with a shocked expression where he finally got a good look at her. She had on nothing but a small towel that did little to cover her jaw-dropping, eye-gluing figure such as her 22 (55 cm) waist, her 32 (82 cm) and as with the other women, she had enormous breasts of 100 cm that his hands were currently pressing against.

Though she believed that Naruto was purposely groping her, her mind was changed before his eyes turned white and he fell onto his side. The redhead, Chiharu Shinonome, held the towel in front of her breasts and looked over him.

"What's going on here?" Kirika said and Chiharu looked up to see the purple-haired woman sucking a phallic-shaped Popsicle. She looked at the scene and the redheaded continued to blush.

"Um...well…we had an accident and…" Chiharu began to say before Kirika left and came back with a bucket full of warm water. She approached the two and poured the water on Chiharu's back.

She yelped as the water cascaded down her breasts and poured onto Naruto's head. He began to stir awake and Kirika smirked before grabbing onto Chiharu's breasts.

"Chiharu Shinonome, meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Kirika said as she made Chiharu stand up and groped her breasts; exposing her naked body to Naruto, whose eyes bugged out of his head at the size of her breasts. Chiharu protested this action through yelping and Naruto covered his crotch while squeezing his eyes shut with the biggest blush his face ever had.

"What's wrong, Naruto? I figured you'd like some watermelons before lunch." Kirika laughed before letting go of Chiharu and heard Lin announcing that lunch was ready. Chiharu fell to her knees and looked at Naruto, whose blush was twice as big as her own.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Chiharu asked.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said with his eyes closed and Chiharu quickly ran to get dressed with her blush never leaving her face. Naruto waited until she had left and staggered to the kitchen.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Komoe said before noticing the bulge in Naruto's trousers and so did the rest of the girls. Kirika devilishly smirked at this and Naruto shielded his crotch again.

"Well, its lunchtime and we've got a wiener." Kirika said and Lin smiled at the blonde.

"Don't feel bad, Naruto-kun, it's natural to get hard every now and then." Lin said and Naruto nervously laughed.

"Thanks." Naruto said; greatly embarrassed due to Kirika's actions.

"Kirika, why'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

"To that reaction of your and see how big that serpent of yours is." Kirika laughed and Komoe placed her hand on the blonde's side.

"Don't worry about it; she does the same thing to Densuke-kun." Komoe said as Naruto sat at the large table and Chiharu came into the room.

"Who's Densuke?" Naruto asked as he and Chiharu nodded at each other as she sat across from him. The two blushed at each other and tried not to stare too closely at one another.

"He's who you're filling in for." Lin answered as all of them took a sit and were joined by a tiny girl with light blue hair named Kyoko Morooka. Despite being 14, she looked much younger and therefore, lacked busts the size of the other women present.

"Well, the heater is fixed." Kyoko said before noticing Naruto.

"Oh, hi." Kyoko said.

"Hello, who are you?" Naruto said.

"Call me Kyoko and not Kyoko-chan, got it?" Kyoko said and Naruto nodded. Soon, everyone took their seats and ate ramen.

"All right, Naruto, the reason I hired you is to fill in for our teammate Densuke Mifune, who is at home sick." Kirika said.

"That's right and with Yuriko out, we'll need your help." Lin said.

"Who's Yuriko?" Naruto asked.

"She's my sister and another member of Eiken." Chiharu said.

"Oh, where is she now?" Naruto asked.

"Probably gawking at Mifune through his window blinds." Kyoko muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yuriko is nutty around Densuke, so she's probably outside of his house trying to peep at him." Komoe explained.

"You can't blame Yuriko for trying." Lin smiled.

"Trying? She's probably at his window trying to get inside of his house just to mess with him." Kyoko said.

"Anyway, Naruto, you'll be helping Chiharu here in the surfing finals." Kirika said and Naruto looked over to Chiharu; both giving each blushes at their initial meeting moments earlier. The purple-haired leader smirked at this and chuckled.

"That's right; the two of you will be working very closely." Lin said.

"Surfing finals?" Naruto asked.

"It means you and Chiharu-san will be surfboarding together in the finals." Komoe said.

"You do know how to surf, right?" Kyoko said.

"I've never done it before." Naruto said.

"Well, Chiharu-san can teach you." Lin said.

"Um…well, I never surfed before either." Chiharu said.

"Well, all the more time for you to learn." Kirika said.

"Do any of you know how to surf, then?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry." Kirika said.

"I haven't a clue." Lin shrugged.

"Neither does either of us know." Komoe and Kyoko both said.

"Forgive me; I don't know either." Komon said and Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work, right, Chiharu?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Chiharu said before the group finished the noodles.

"Well, time's a-wasting, you may want to get practicing soon." Kirika said.

"How many days do we have until these finals begin?" Naruto asked.

"Three days." Kyoko answered.

"All right then. Chiharu, let's practice." Naruto said and she simply nodded. Afterwards, they read a book on how to surf and perform certain movements.

_An hour later_

Naruto and the Eiken club went to the local beach to begin practicing. He wore orange and black board shorts with a white t-shirt while Chiharu wore red hot pants and a white t-shirt; which tightly hugged her chest to Naruto's blushing realization.

Lin handed the surfboards she had purchased to Naruto and Chiharu as Kirika appeared next to them.

"All right, then. Practice away." Kirika said and both Naruto and Chiharu grabbed their boards. They walked to the shore and looked at each other.

They lay both surfboards on the sand and practiced paddling before getting a fair grasp of it. Naruto f

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Chiharu said before they set their respective surfboards in the water and began to paddle out to see; both using only their left-hand. Fortunately, it was fairly breezy weather and this made it good for waves to form.

Seeing a wave form, Naruto looked to Chiharu and she nodded to him in agreement. To establish some balance, they stopped paddling and balanced themselves before sitting on their surfboards.

They slightly crouched and held their hands above both of their waists while holding still. Naruto and Chiharu felt some waves moving past their respective boards before starting to wobble.

Naruto and Chiharu sighed before falling back into the water. Kirika sucked on a banana and raised an eye as the two rose from the water.

"Chiharu, are you alright?" Naruto asked and to his surprise, her wet t-shirt now left very little to the imagination. She blushed and covered her chest with her arm before shying away.

She climbed onto her board and looked to Naruto. Due to him keeping his eyes shut, he couldn't see where his surfboard was.

"Naruto-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"Yes?" Naruto asked without opening his eyes.

"Follow the sound of my voice." Chiharu said and Naruto did as told until he felt his surfboard. He climbed aboard and looked the other direction while opening his eyes.

"Thanks, Chiharu. Now, let's try to surf again." Naruto and Chiharu nodded before they noticed someone else surfboarding near them. It was a fit young blue-haired man with yellow eyes of 18 years and his surfing seemed to be flawless.

Behind were some dorky-looking girls that all had turquoise hair and all were dressed in skimpy, red maid type swimsuits surfing behind him. He performed a 360 move in the air and landed near Chiharu and Naruto.

"Well, well, Chiharu-san, training for the finals, huh?" The man, Shima Kurosawa, asked.

"Yes, I am." Chiharu answered and he paddled the board forward until he was alongside her. He smiled and leaned in close to her; making her blush.

"You know, that's what I love most about you: effort" Kurosawa said and he looked to see Naruto.

"Friend of yours, Chiharu-san?" He asked and Chiharu nodded.

"I'm Shima Kurosawa of the Kurosawa Team. Who are you?" Kurosawa said as he held out his hand at Naruto and the blonde shook it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said.

"The Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Kurosawa said with an incredulous smile and Naruto nodded.

"The one and only." Naruto answered.

"What an honor to meet someone like you of all people here. Are you here on vacation?" Kurosawa asked.

"No, I'm filling in for Densuke in the surfing finals." Naruto answered.

"How about that? Imagine my luck of my competitor in the finals being you. I almost can't believe it." Kurosawa said.

"Well, it's true." Naruto said and Kurosawa smiled before focusing on Chiharu's wet t-shirt before leaning close to her. She leaned back and he began stroking her cheek before she started to shy back.

"Well, Chiharu-san, I'll see you on the surfing range; that is if you do know how to surf." Kurosawa said.

"No, I don't know how to surf." Chiharu said.

"Well, I'll teach you if you like. Of course, you're welcome to rejoin my team anytime you please." Kurosawa said while Chiharu moved away from him and to Naruto's disgust, the man's erection had already formed in his speedo. He smiled and reached for her face again before Naruto gripped his arm.

"Back off, we'll learn how to surf in time." Naruto said.

"No need for violence." Kurosawa said as he looked at Chiharu's wet body with lecherous eyes.

"You're gonna see something violent if you don't stop ogling her." Naruto said before swinging Kurosawa's arm away and he lowly chuckled.

"Very well then, I'll see you two in the competition. Best of luck." Kurosawa said as he began to paddle away and Naruto glared at him in disdain. He looked to Chiharu and sighed.

"Who does he think he is?" Naruto said.

"He's a master of sports and we've never won against his team before." Chiharu said.

"Has he always been like that?" Naruto asked and Chiharu nodded.

"Yes." Chiharu said.

"Don't worry, Chiharu, I'll protect you from that perv!" Naruto said as he grinned confidently at Chiharu, who blushed at how attractive he looked to her.

"Not only that; we're gonna win for sure." Naruto said.

"But he's the defending champion and…" Chiharu began to say before Naruto held his thumb at her.

"We can do it, Chiharu." Naruto said and she continued to blush.

"Are you sure?" She answered nervously.

"Believe it!" Naruto said with his confidant smile and Chiharu smiled back at him before nodding.

"All right, then, we've got surfing to do." Naruto said before paddling forward with Chiharu paddling alongside him. Back on shore, the rest of the Eiken club watched the two practice their surfing moves and smiled at Naruto's confidant nature.

"I know he'd be perfect for something like this." Kirika said.

"I'll say; if it was Mifune, he'd never snatch that Kurosawa creep's hand like that." Kyoko said.

"What a gentlemen." Lin smiled.

"Indeed." Komon said.

"Yes, Naruto-san may be the help we need to win against Kurosawa." Komoe said.

"That's for sure." Kirika said as she bit her banana and swallowed it. Naruto and Chiharu managed to catch a wave before they fell off their boards before washing ashore.

"Chiharu, are you alright?" Naruto said before looking down to see his hands were once again on the blushing redhead's bosom and she moaned from his touch. Once again blushing, he sprang to his feet and held his hand out to her while looking away.

"I'm…I'm okay." Chiharu said as she accepted his hand and he helped her stand up. After a few more minutes of blushing, they retrieved their boards by their leashes to resume practicing.

They paddled through the sea and after much effort; they managed to catch a wave. Naruto and Chiharu managed to keep their balance on their respective surfboards through the water as they rode the wave.

Once it became sunset, Naruto and Chiharu decided it'd be best to call it a day. They carried their boards and walked on the sand after the other Eiken club member had left.

"So, Chiharu, how do you like surfing so far?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay. How do you like it?" Chiharu asked.

"We've got a while to go but we're doing great." Naruto said with his bold smile and Chiharu blushed at him. Though she still had a crush on Densuke, there was something about Naruto's bold yet thoughtful nature that made her heart race with joy.

"Compared to me, you seem like a pure natural." Chiharu said.

"You say that now, but wait a couple of days and we'll be at the top of our game in no time." Naruto said and Chiharu smiled at him.

"By the way, thanks for keeping Kurosawa away from me." Chiharu said.

"Think nothing about it; that guy has some serious issues. What's his problem, anyway?" Naruto said with an irritated look.

"He's dominated our team in most of the events for a majority of the time and even with that, we normally end up losing to him except for one time." Chiharu said.

"Not this time! We'll show that creep what we can do." Naruto said and Chiharu smiled at him again.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Chiharu bowed and he chuckled.

"No problem." Naruto said they looked out at the ocean and as they did, he noticed her still transparent shirt. He blushed and took off his shirt, making Chiharu blush at his build which made Kurosawa look twiggy compared to him.

"What…what are you doing?" Chiharu blushed and Naruto looked away as he headed his shirt to her.

"Here. Given that I'm taller than you, it should cover up your chest." Naruto said and Chiharu accepted it. She pulled the shirt over her great bosom and it covered her torso.

"Thank you so much." Chiharu said.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said and Chiharu still blushed. Though she just met him, he was already turning out to be a great guy and it was rare for her to meet someone who wasn't showing any signs of wanting to grope her on sight.

Naruto nodded before they stood up and took their leave.

_The next day_

Naruto returned to the beach with Chiharu and flexed his arms before looking to her.

"Ready, Chiharu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Chiharu answered before they paddled out to sea and surfed on the waves with her fifteen feet in front of Naruto.

"How are you doing, Chiharu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm okay. What about you?" Chiharu answered and Naruto's balanced on the board was enough to show he was doing fine.

"I'm good." Naruto answered and they noticed a tube forming in the waves.

"All right, Chiharu, we may need to crouch a bit for this thing." Naruto said and Chiharu nodded. As they finished surfing, they called it quits and took a walk.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you available on the night of the finals?" Chiharu said.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"Well, it'll be my birthday then." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, I won't be going anywhere until after the competition is over." Naruto said.

"That's good." Chiharu smiled.

"Is there anything special you'd like?" Naruto asked.

"Not anything I can think of." Chiharu answered.

"Don't worry; I'll think of something." Naruto said before Chiharu stumbled on a rock and nearly fell down before he managed to catch her with one arm. Her breasts squished together on his arm and he blushed before helping her up.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm okay. Sorry for that." Chiharu said as she stood up and nervously laughed. He looked to a nearby concession stand and looked at the busty redhead.

"Do you like snow cones?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Chiharu answered and Naruto headed over to the concession stand before coming back with two multi-colored snow cones.

"Here." Naruto said as he handed the snow cone to Chiharu and they sat down to eat the frozen treat.

"How do you like it, Chiharu?" Naruto asked.

"It tastes pretty good, thank you." Chiharu said.

"Say, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"Let's do our best in the competition." Chiharu smiled and Naruto nodded.

_Later on_

The Eiken team and the Kurosawa team stood at the local beach with each team wearing swimsuits. The announcer, Niko Yamada, stood on a platform in the ocean and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the finals begin." Niko said before Kurosawa walked out of the dressing room in a black speedo. He flashed his smile to the audience watching and half of them squealed in response.

"On our right is the all-time champion Kurosawa team!" Niko said before looking to see Naruto and Chiharu standing a short distance from them. He wore the same shorts though he now lacked a shirt and unbeknownst to Kurosawa, a majority of the women in the audience directed their attention to him.

Chiharu wore a pink bikini and her top squeezed her large chest. As usual, she had one arm covered her chest and she looked to Naruto, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"And on our left is the Eiken team's Chiharu Shinonome and their temporary teammate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Konohagakure!" Niko said and the beach thundered with applause at just the mention of his name. He waved at the audience and looked over Kurosawa, who leered at Chiharu with lecherous eyes on his calm face; though some killing intent from Naruto made him look away.

"Now, then, the goal will be to retrieve the flags from the belts of the rival team." Niko said as Naruto and Chiharu donned belts with only a sole white flag while Kurosawa and his teammate, one of the dorky-looking maids, did the same.

"Do you think we can win, Kurosawa-san?" the teammate asked.

"Of course, that amateur team doesn't stand a chance against us." Kurosawa smugly answered.

"The only rule is if either one of your teammate's falls off their surfboard into the water, you're out. All right, everyone to your surfboards." Niko said.

"Knock 'em out, Naruto and Chiharu." Kirika said as she snacked on a banana and Naruto nodded to her while smiling.

"Don't lose, Uzumaki Namikaze." Kyoko said; wanting Naruto to win despite her tone of tsundere accent.

"I won't." Naruto said.

"We've faith in you two." Komoe, Komon, and Lin all said in unison.

"Don't worry; Chiharu-chan and I will win." Naruto said as he looked to Chiharu and she smiled at him. Before they and Kurosawa each lay on their respective boards before paddling out to sea.

The four sat on their boards while waiting for the waves to form and Kurosawa looked to Naruto and Chiharu.

"Well, Naruto, let the better man win." Kurosawa said and Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry, he will." Naruto said and Chiharu smiled before they noticed waves forming and paddled forward. Naruto swam up to a wave that grew to twenty feet and he stood up while crouching.

Once he sailed down the wave, he noticed Kurosawa on his tail and he smiled before focusing on reading the wave. The blue-haired man pursued Naruto while his teammate went after Chiharu and the blonde nodded at the redhead; having the highest faith in her abilities.

_(Rock da Juice by The Dude starts playing)_

The wave started breaking down into a tube and Kurosawa gained on Naruto, who smirked before looking forward. He crouched as he surfed forward before performing a one-handed handstand on his surfboard as he sailed out of the tube and he looked at him in shock.

Naruto sailed up another wave and speed away from Kurosawa before performing a triple-360. The blue-haired man gawked in shock at his rival's new surfing skill and looked to see Chiharu perform an aerial move on her surfboard.

She smiled as she carved and pursued his teammate, who gasped in mutual disbelief at the redhead's new skill. He sped up a 20-foot wave and performed his own aerial move before surfing back down.

"You're good, Kurosawa." Naruto said and Kurosawa looked to the see to see the blonde shinobi also going down the same wave with all ten toes put over his surfboard. He performed the hang-ten maneuver like it was second nature to him and Naruto snatched Kurosawa's flag away.

"But I'm a better badass!" Naruto said and Kurosawa sailed down the wave while snarling. He chased after Naruto and the blonde clenched the flag in his teeth while performing another single handstand.

Chiharu surfed after her opponent inside of another tube and she sailed through the tunnel while calmly gliding her hand through the water. She focused on Kurosawa's teammate and sailed closer to her.

"_I won't let Naruto-kun down." _ Chiharu thought to herself as she sailed right next her teammate and yanked off her flag. Kurosawa's subordinate tried to retrieve the flag but couldn't reach Chiharu as they surfed out of the tube and the redhead smiled.

"All right, Naruto-kun and Chiharu-san!" Komoe said.

"They're proving to be better than I would have guessed." Kirika said.

"Yes, they are." Lin said and both Naruto and Chiharu began to surf back to shore. As they did, Naruto heard Chiharu yelp and looked back to see Kurosawa surfing close to her.

From a distance, it looked like he was reaching for her flag but he was reaching for her bikini strap and Naruto growled in disgust before carving. He shot towards Chiharu and Kurosawa's teammate appeared to take his flag.

However, he shot into the air and performed an aerial 360 before landing near Chiharu. Before Kurosawa could touch her strap, Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his surfboard.

Chiharu smiled in relief as Naruto held onto her while surfing into another tube of water with Kurosawa and his teammate following. He unknowingly had his hand on Chiharu's breast and she moaned as they sailed through the tunnel.

"Naruto-kun, they're gaining on us." Chiharu said and Naruto smirked.

"Then let's lose these kooks." Naruto said.

"I won't let you win or have Chiharu!" Kurosawa shouted and Naruto smirked at they neared the end of the tube. He and his teammate reached for Naruto's flag before he performed yet another triple 360 before flying out of it.

Kurosawa and his teammate yelled in shock before the tube collapsed on them and knocked them into the ocean. Smirking, Naruto placed the other flag in his teeth and picked Chiharu up.

She wrapped her arm around his neck as he carried her in his arms and he shot back to the shore.

"Chiharu-chan, this is the first and last time you'll hear me say this." Naruto said.

"Say what?" Chiharu asked.

"Cowabunga!" Naruto said as they rode to shore to an applauding audience and the Eiken club.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chiharu Shinonome and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Eiken club have claimed victory!" Niko said while Naruto set Chiharu down and she happily high-fived the blonde as the rest of the Eiken team congratulated them.

"Nice way to hang-ten, you two." Kirika said.

"I always knew you could surf while carrying watermelons at the same time." Kyoko said and Naruto blushed at the remark with Chiharu.

"That was brilliant!" Komon said.

"Yes, it was." Lin happily said and Naruto performed the shaka sign with his hand as a joke. He looked behind him and saw a wig float to shore.

He looked back into the ocean and saw a bald Kurosawa floated with his teammate to shore. A look of humiliation appeared on his face and he growled in defeat.

"Why doesn't any girl like me?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" Kurosawa said as he pounded the sand and Naruto stood in front of him. He handed him his wig and smiled down at him.

"Well, the better man won; so don't forget your rug and always remember this:" Naruto said as he crouched down to Kurosawa's level.

"Mine are bigger than yours." Naruto whispered in Kurosawa's ears before the defeated champion started howling in anguish at losing his title as the blonde left with Chiharu and the rest of the Eiken team.

_Later_

The Eiken Team received a large cash prize along with a free trip to a hot springs center where they had once gone to during their first year and as a sign of gratitude towards Naruto, he was included.

Later that night at the Hot Spring, Naruto stepped into the bathing area and wore a towel around his waist. He didn't notice the sign said mixed bathing and he looked at the warm water.

Before he stepped into the water, he noticed another door open and he looked to see Chiharu exit with nothing but a small towel and her hair in a high pin. She looked at Naruto and the two blushed before looking away from each other.

"Chiharu-chan, I didn't know I was on the wrong side of the hot springs! I'll just go now." Naruto said before turning around and Chiharu touched his hand before he could leave. She blushed and held onto his hand.

"It's mixed bathing, so please don't go." Chiharu said and as she turned around, she stepped on an oddly-present banana peel before slipping. She loudly yelped and that was all it took for him to turn around.

He caught Chiharu and her body pressed against his as the towel did little to nothing to suppress the feeling of her breasts. They both blushed deeply and Naruto looked away while nervously sweating.

"How'd that get there?" Naruto asked and Chiharu blushed.

"I…I don't know but please stay." Chiharu said with a sincere look in her eyes and after a while, Naruto nodded. They stepped into the warm water and Naruto noticed Chiharu hugging his arm; smothering it between her breasts.

"So, Chiharu-chan, what would you like for your birthday?" Naruto said.

"Well…um… it's enough as long as I can always be close to you, Naruto-kun." Chiharu said with a genuine smile; not remembering she said the same thing to Densuke years ago.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and Chiharu nodded. She rested her head against his shoulder and he smiled at her.

Even with all the years she had known Densuke, Chiharu had never felt so comfortable around someone like this before to the point of resting on and the two smiled at each other. Naruto and Chiharu looked to the sky.

"So, Chiharu-chan, where do you think the others are?" Naruto asked.

"I think they're in the other Hot Springs if I had to guess." Chiharu said and Naruto nodded before he noticed his arm sinking into her cleavage. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at her bosom and realized it had grown by 19 inches.

He moved around and his hand touched the inside of Chiharu's chest. She yelped and he blushed while standing up.

"I'm so sorry, I'll go now." Naruto said as he stood up to leave and Chiharu stood up to hug him.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, please stay with me." Chiharu said and Naruto looked at her with curiosity; having no clue that the redhead's body had grown accustomed to his touch. That is until she rested her head against his chest and he couldn't help but return her hug.

Both of their hearts raced with excitement through the hug and Naruto ran his fingers through Chiharu's hair. In the midst of hugging, Chiharu's towel fell off and hit the ground.

Naruto blushed and covered his crotch while jumping back. He attempted to leave again but Chiharu hugged his back again and his legs wobbled at the feeling of her bare breasts touching his back.

"Chiharu-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"Please, Naruto-kun, I want to be near you so please don't leave." Chiharu said as her breasts squished on his back and a certain spot in his towel began to rise. He lowly moaned before giving her hands a small tap and she released him.

He turned around and framed her face before she affectionately stroked his cheek. Naruto placed his hands on her back and held her close while leaning forward.

Chiharu's lips were met by Naruto in their respective first kisses ever (although in the latter's case, it was actually his first, heartfelt kiss with a girl as we all know). Naruto rubbed Chiharu's back as her bosom pressed against his chest and a sensation of energy ran throughout her body from the feeling.

Her shy nature began to slowly fade as she kissed Naruto and her hand never left his face. Naruto undid Chiharu's hairpin and with her free arm flinging back, her hair came loose before reaching her lower back.

Naruto's fingers brushed through Chiharu's hair and she moaned as his tongue licked hers. She continued tenderly stroking his face before they began crouching down without separating lips.

Chiharu sat in Naruto's lap before finally breaking their kiss and she gave him a simple nod. He slowly pressed his hands against her breasts and squeezed the amount that was able to fit in his hand.

Naruto kneaded and toyed with Chiharu's immense bosom while she enjoyed the sensation of his hands. The blonde smiled as he sank his hands into her breasts and massaged the spaces he held onto.

He grinned as he groped and kneaded Chiharu's bosom before she fell forward. Naruto rubbed and played with her breasts while she looked down at his crotch to see he was getting hard.

Things only escalated when Naruto placed his mouth on Chiharu's left bulb and started suckling it. The busty redhead moaned as the young blonde's lips rubbed together on her sensitive teat while he played with the immense globes his hands were buried into.

Naruto moaned as he worked his mouth on Chiharu's teat and thanks to his excessive fondling, her nipples grew hard with lust. Her blush grew across her face from this before he freed her bulb to lick against it and her legs began to wobble.

He moved his head to the other bulb and began licking it as Chiharu placed her hand on the back of his skull to hold him close. Naruto slobbered against Chiharu's teat before engulfing it in his mouth and rubbed his tongue against it.

She moaned at this and she could fell her arousal getting high from Naruto's hands and mouth working magic on her bosom. He freed her nipple and carefully bit into her massive mound.

Naruto gently gnawed on Chiharu's breast and sank his teeth into it while placing his left hand on her face. He tenderly stroked her cheek while groping her right globe and she whimpered the pleasure running through her body.

Sensing her wetness, he looked at Chiharu and she nodded before he freed her bosom. She looked down at his erection and he leaned forward to whisper something in her ears.

After a while, Chiharu was on all fours over Naruto facing the direction of his manhood and he lie on his back facing her womanhood. He spread her entrance and looked into her warmth.

Naruto smirked before moving his mouth to Chiharu's clit and started slobbering on it to raise her arousal. Chiharu moaned before looking at Naruto's sandwiched between her breasts and observed its throbbing head.

She stared at in amazement before planting a kiss on it and the fact it was already hard as could be, he shivered at this. Chiharu followed her instinct and blew on the head, which made Naruto's toes cringe.

He slobbered and rubbed his tongue on Chiharu's clit while spreading placing his hands on her ass to give it a squeeze. The redhead licked Naruto's member once and the taste of it made her want to do so again.

Chiharu's tongue wiggled and rubbed on Naruto's cock before she single-handedly gripped it. Her eyes grew at how hard it felt in her hold and stroked it.

Naruto moaned as she licked and pumped his manhood before completely covering her clit in saliva. He traced her folds and she moaned as she brushed her tongue on his vein-surrounded tower.

Once he was done licking her folds, Naruto's tongue licked at Chiharu's walls and she loudly moaned as the young man's tongue dug into her innards. She temporarily took her mouth off his member to whimper before squeezing her mounds together on it and he smiled as the softness surrounded his manhood.

Naruto's tongue ventured into Chiharu's warmth and wagged against her insides as he started sending his crotch upright. The young blonde's erection pumped into Chiharu's cleavage and she placed her mouth on it.

He moaned at the warmth of her mouth and she moaned as Naruto's cock pumped into her mouth. After a while, she started sucking off his member and wiggled her tongue against it.

Chiharu held her breasts together as Naruto's thrusts made them jiggle on his hilt and he rubbed his tongue against her moistness. He brushed his index fingers against her clit as his tongue lashed at her walls and wiggled on them.

The couple moaned as they pleasured each other's lower parts and Chiharu felt her orgasm getting close. Naruto's member twitched inside Chiharu's jiggling bosom and her tongue continued to lather against the tip of it.

Finally, Chiharu's fluids flowed out of her pussy down Naruto's tongue as he ravenously licked them up and his cum imploded in her mouth. She moaned as it filled up her mouth and throat before managing to swallow most of it.

She moaned before gulping down the substance and freeing his member. The two panted after they were done swallowing each other's release and Chiharu still licked Naruto's cum-dripping manhood.

"Still want more, Chiharu-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes, please." Chiharu said before getting up and sitting on her knees as Naruto stood up. He stood in front of her and she pressed her breasts together on it.

Though she could only see the head of Naruto's cock, she watched as he started thrusting into her massive globes and they jiggled on it. She moaned as he thrust into her great cleavage and he placed his hands on either side of her breasts for extra balance.

Chiharu rubbed and massaged Naruto's hardness as his member flew into them. He moaned as he pumped his member into the heaving mounds and the redhead moved her mouth closer to his length.

She licked the center of her cleavage where Naruto's shaft was and her tongue wiggled against the tip. Naruto moaned as Chiharu's tongue and tits pleased his erection as it ran into her breasts.

He caressed her breasts and held him together on his member. Chiharu moaned at how strong he felt inside of her cleavage and stirred her tongue against the head of his erection.

The blonde closed his eyes as he pumped his cock into the vast valley of cleavage and Chiharu's tongue was successful in licking the traces of semen remaining on it. She stroked his member and rubbed her globes on it.

Naruto blushed as Chiharu pleasured his growth and her saliva rubbed against its foreskin. She blew on it and the throbbing inside her cleavage made a small smile spread across her lips.

He kneaded the mounds on his erection and Chiharu looked longingly at it; patiently waiting for her new lover to release. However, she knew it wouldn't be long from that point on and Naruto rocketed his length into her bouncing cleavage.

The redhead observed Naruto's member as it shot into her melons and she moaned at its agility before he groaned. Suddenly, his semen exploded onto her face and she moaned as it splattered on her face.

Chiharu smiled once as the semen trailed down her face and dripped onto her tits. Both of them panted and she freed her lover's cock before cupping her hands together to let his cum pour into her hands; making a white pool in her hands.

She brought her hands to her face and licked the semen from her hands. Naruto watched as she licked the amount on her face and she moaned in bliss at the warm fluid on her face.

Finally, Naruto sat down and Chiharu looked at her lover's manhood. He noticed her blush and she crawled closer to him.

She found herself sitting on Naruto's lap facing away from him and looked down at his glory before looking back at him. Naruto eyed her and she nodded.

"Are you ready, Chiharu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Chiharu said before Naruto gently kissed her and she lifted herself. Her wetness hovered over his length and she moaned while sliding down it.

Her hymen broke apart as Naruto kissed her and she moaned at how big he felt within her walls. He began pounding his cock into his beloved's core and she began to buck her hips.

This action helped her grind Naruto's cock and he cupped what he could of her globes. Cerulean eyes found red eyes as the young hero's member shot into Chiharu's womanhood and she shook her waist atop it.

Naruto groped and kneaded her breasts as he rumbled his growth into her wetness. Chiharu's breasts heaved about in her lover's hold as he played with them and her plump rear smacked against his lap.

Chiharu's tongue found itself being greeted by Naruto's tongue and she licked against it. He gripped her erect tits and she moaned from the blonde tweaking and twisting them.

The sound of flesh colliding could be heard clearly and Naruto moaned from how tight Chiharu's innards were. By now, her blush had covered the whole of her face and she placed her hand on his cheek to stroke his whiskers affectionately.

Naruto's tongue battled Chiharu's while she wiggled and moved her waist on his member. He pulled and twisted her hard tits as they bounced.

He shot his member into Chiharu's wet tunnels and she moaned into his mouth as he rocketed his erection into her entrance. She broke the kiss and began kissing Naruto's cheek while he buried his fingers back into her bouncing flesh.

Naruto moaned as Chiharu's pussy slid up and down his manhood while he rammed his erection into her core. She watched her breasts bounce and couldn't believe how good this felt.

The blonde began nibbling Chiharu's neck and she whimpered as his canines carefully pierced her neck. Her red eyes sparkled like red gems as Naruto thrust his hilt into her wetness and it rubbed against her walls.

Thanks to the combined feeling of her sensitive breasts being endlessly groped and Naruto's cock crashing against her womb, she wondered how long it would be before they came. But at the moment, she was more focused with his nibbling until he started licking her neck and formed a hickey before resting on his back.

Naruto thrust upright into Chiharu's womanhood and she leaned back slightly. Her breasts flew high into the air as her lover kneaded and squeezed them.

Chiharu fell back and landed against him while continuing to move her hips. She squeezed her eyes shut and Naruto groaned as his lover became tighter with each corresponding movement between them.

The blonde squeezed and rubbed Chiharu's bust as it bounced while he ran his glory into her moistness. Naruto felt his balls growing tighter and moaned as Chiharu rode his throbbing cannon.

The young couple worked their hips together in perfect tandem and Naruto freed one of her breasts to frame her lovely face. He kissed her again and stroked her cheek lovingly while rumbling it within her body.

Chiharu looked into Naruto's eyes and they brightly shimmered like stars. Their tongues lashed and slobbered against one another.

The busty redhead whimpered as she grew tighter on his shaft and in turn, it became swollen within her walls. Sweat dripped off the couple and Naruto groaned as he licked against Chiharu's tongue.

He jerked his crotch upright and banged his member against Chiharu's insides. She moaned into his mouth and she continued to lovingly stroke his cheek.

At last, Chiharu and Naruto moaned as her innards wrapped around his cannons and it fired multiples semen shots into her stomach. Both loudly moaned at this as their juices flowed out of Chiharu's entrance like a miniature river.

Both lie still panted and Chiharu lifted herself off Naruto before lying next to him kiss his lips again. He stroked Chiharu's cheek tenderly before they broke their kiss and she rested her head against his chest.

"How you'd like that, Chiharu-chan?" Naruto asked and Chiharu rubbed her head against his heart in the same matter a kitten would.

"I can't find words to describe it." Chiharu said in a dreamy accent and she smiled up at him. B

"Well, then…" Naruto said as he hopped onto his feet and displayed his erection. Chiharu stood up in front of Naruto and they entered the warm water.

Though she had a shy look on her face, she rubbed her ass against his erection and he nodded. Smiling, he gripped her hips and entered her once again.

She moaned as Naruto gripped her forearms while recharging his thrusts and banging his member into her pussy. Chiharu smiled as her lover pounded his manhood into her entrance and her breasts swung over the water.

"_I may become addicted to this." _Chiharu thought to herself as Naruto crashed his member into her walls and it rubbed against them. He moaned at his lover's tightness and seized her mounds.

Naruto squeezed them together and Chiharu's normally shy face turned into a lusty smile while her lover slammed his length into her core. He groped and sank his fingers into the swaying globes while sending his cock into her innards.

She looked down at the reflection of Naruto banging his erection into her body was quite a sight and she moaned with him. Her rear repeatedly smacked against his crotch and his hips flew forward into her innards.

Naruto gritted his teeth together as he caressed and played with Chiharu's bosom. She turned her head and he kissed his red-haired lover.

Chiharu felt Naruto lift her leg and she placed her arm around his neck for balance. He held onto her leg while fondling her bouncing breast and fondling it.

Blue eyes and red ones connected as the young couple kissed while Naruto's member plunged into Chiharu's entrance. She held onto his shoulder as he pumped his lust-driven erection into her body and both closed their eyes.

Naruto drove his member into the depths of Chiharu's innards and she smooched the lips of the young hero. Chiharu's tongue licked and rubbed against Naruto's as he shot his hips forward.

Chiharu's hips rutted back against Naruto's until her pussy completely pulled his member and his semen sprayed out of her warmth. They moaned together once again as their fluids rained out of her body and landed in the warm water.

"Naruto-kun…" Chiharu said once she broke the kiss.

"Yes, Chiharu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Please give me more." Chiharu said before Naruto pulled out of her and they sat down in the water. He leaned against the edge of the water and Chiharu placed her warmth onto his member once again.

This time, she immediately thrust down onto his erection and he shot up his hips upright into her pussy. He palmed her immense tits and began to fondle them as they bounced from his mighty movements.

Sweat ran down both their bodies and Naruto smothered his face into Chiharu's breasts while squeezing and fondling them other. The busty redheaded warmth was pounded into by Naruto's steel thrusts and she rolled her hips forward.

She wrapped her arms around the back of Naruto's head and her massive bosom squished against his face. Though she wondered if he could breathe, he placed his hands on her tits and rubbed them together.

Naruto rocketed his length into Chiharu's pussy and she moved her hips forward to grind his shaft. He kneaded and groped her breasts while pumping his glory into her tightness.

Chiharu closed her eyes and held onto Naruto as she wiggled her hips with him slamming his member into her entrance. His moans went muffled inside of his lover's deep cleavage and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto licked Chiharu's bouncing globes as she rode his hilt and it thrashed inside of her tightness. She moaned as she felt him start biting her right breast as it bobbed on him and she mewled at this.

He rammed his cock into her moistness and she thrust downward onto him. The water splashed as Chiharu received Naruto's powerful thrusts and her breasts heaved before he finally freed his head.

Naruto immediately kissed Chiharu as he squeezed her mounds and she stroked his cheek again; his whiskers intriguing her to no end. Both moaned as Naruto's semen burst out of her walls once enough pressure was put on it by her orgasm and they still made out.

Not tired, Naruto and Chiharu stood up while still connected to one another and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he went back to pounding his way into her oozing warmth. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the Eiken team watched them from a higher hot springs spot and smiled.

"Well, well, those two are certainly something together, aren't they?" Lin smiled.

"Yeah; two sex machines." Kirika said while smiling and her breasts swayed as she stretched in the hot spring.

"Go, Naruto-kun!" Komoe cheered; even though he didn't hear her.

"I always knew those two were lusting for each other; not that I care anyway" Kyoko said; cleverly masking her slight jealousy at Chiharu being with Naruto.

"Whose lusting for who?" a voice said and the Eiken team looked to see Yuriko arrive in a towel.

"Yuriko, you made it." Komon smiled.

"Yep." Yuriko answered.

"How's Densuke?" Kirika asked.

"He should be out of bed tomorrow though he wouldn't let me in. But I'll be sure to show him my boobs are better than Chiharu's." Yuriko said.

"Funny you should mention that." Kirika snickered.

"Why's that?" Yuriko said and Kirika pointed down at Naruto thrusting into Chiharu. The petite redhead looked down at them and her eyes widened.

"Who's that and why is he going at it with Chiharu?" Yuriko asked.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Komoe said and she looked in shock.

"The Ninja?!" Yuriko asked and her teammates nodded.

"What's he doing here?" Yuriko asked.

"He filled in for Densuke and won Chiharu-san's heart." Lin explained and Yuriko smiled.

"All right; now I have no competition for Densuke!" Yuriko cheered.

"_That's what you think." _Kirika thought to herself and as Yuriko cheered, she looked closer and got a better look at Naruto's face as he held onto Chiharu's ass while pounding into her pussy. Her eyes bugged out of her head at his features and she began trembling.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked.

"Aw, that's not fair! I want some of that action!" Yuriko complained.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted Densuke." Kyoko said.

"I do but compared to Naruto, Densuke's nothing." Yuriko pouted as she watched Naruto's muscles in action as he and Chiharu's release splashed out of her pussy.

"Well, life goes on." Lin said as Yuriko continued to groan in exasperation as Naruto and Chiharu sat back in the water making out. He freed his manhood from Chiharu's wetness and kissed her lips.

"Happy birthday, Chiharu-chan." Naruto said as he embraced Chiharu and she lovingly kissed his chin while hugging her new lover.

_Years later_

Chiharu sat on the beach while watching Naruto play with three young children: a boy with blonde hair and blues along with two redheaded girls with different eye colors. The boy, Minato, playfully splashed Naruto with water with his sisters and he laughed with his children.

"Take that, Daddy." Kushina, the red-haired girl with blue eyes, laughed.

"Had enough yet?" Keiko, the second redhead with red eyes similar to Chiharu and named after her maternal grandmother, said.

"All right, you win." Naruto laughed before the four walked back onto the beach and Minato ran to Chiharu with his sisters.

"Hey, Mommy, will you teach us how to surf?" Minato asked Chiharu and she softly laughed while stroking his cheek.

"After the three of you are older." Chiharu smiled.

"Please?" Minato, Kushina, and Keiko all asked at the same time with their bright eyes shining.

"Actually, your daddy knows just as much as I do about it, right, Naruto-kun?" Chiharu said and Naruto laid on his surfboard on the sand to demonstrate for his children.

"Right! Now I'll show the basics, so you'll be ready when you're old enough." Naruto said as he started paddling on his board in the sand and all three of his children watched him while Chiharu smiled on at her husband and children.

* * *

Well, there's the first installment of the _**Naruto/Eiken **_series and the other girls in this series will be Kirika in the next installment, Lin, Komon, and Chiharu's MILF of a mother Keiko; though I'll exclude Kyoko and Komoe for common decency reasons and Yuriko because I find her to be plain annoying. In this series, Naruto and the girls practically do any sport that requires them to wear a swimsuit ranging from water wrestling to who-knows-what.

As you can see, I combined surfing with flag football in some ways and Naruto's lucky compared to Densuke; who knew Chiharu for years yet Naruto ended up screwing her in just three days after they've met. I decided not to have him make in an appearance in the story to spare him the heartbreak of having Naruto take Chiharu from him and I decided to mock that creep Kurosawa since I found him to be a lecherous freak in the anime series that needed his ass handed to him by Naruto.

Anyway, tune in next month for NarutoxKirika and so long for now.


End file.
